Hukak
Hukak is a hooking rod creature that was originally created by Scoobydooman90001, but is now owned by Cdr Raids Again. Appearance Hukak has a very thin bean-like body. It has two long legs and two curly antennae with an eye on the end. Strangely, a weird structure holding a hook grows out of the back of its body. History Universe 999999999 Hukak is one of the many creatures to roam the devastated Earth in Universe 999999999. It spends most of its time fishing in the water for food. Like most other creatures in this universe, the Hukak began to gradually disappear from existence, leaving only the Zyxoc behind. Council of Creators Hukak briefly appeared in the series when Scoobs visted Universe 999999999 and attempted to use the monster's hook to remove the Overgrown Tongue Louse from his tongue, after feeding it and convincing it to help him. Despite some unfortunate complications, the plan eventually succeeded and the Tongue Louse was forced from Scoobs's mouth. Universe 986 Origins Rather than a species, this Hukak was a singular individual. It began life as a variety of items housed and used inside a factory, not yet animated and brought to life. This would all change on the fateful day when a crazed, time travelling Fortnite player, convinced that the game that he obsessed over and reality were one in the same, flew over the factory and dropped a nuke, killing or mutating the unsuspecting below before being shot down by by the Power Rangers of this time period in their Megazord. Among those in the mutated category was the various items that would coalesce into Hukak. The newly born Kaiju began to explore it's new life, roaming around and simply observing all he came across, eventually learning to speak and gaining some education. However Hukak had been born at a time when Kaiju were not yet completely accepted by humanity, and he found himself an outcast. Eventually, he was discovered by Grandpa Rex, the father of T-Rex, who had yet to be born. He noted that Hukak would make a suitable fishing rod, and took the young monster in as his own, giving him shelter in the form of a closet, which Hukak didn't mind, as well as food and a family to call his own. However, Grandpa Rex would succumb to his old age as the years progressed, his family's immortality only being a recessive trait, and the duty of caring for Hukak and using him for fishing trips was passed on to none other than T-Rex. While Hukak was not as often attended to as some of the family's other "bonus members", he was nonetheless happy and satisfied to be living there, eagerly awaiting T-Rex's next fishing trip. The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex Hukak is set to appear in the series as none other than T-Rex's fishing rod, during a fishing trip that inevitably goes crazy. Abilities * Hook: Hukak can catch aquatic creatures using the hook on the top of its head. They also like to catch Arubulis out of their swarms. Trivia * Hukak's design was first based off of a stick insect before he was changed to have a hook on his back. Category:Male Category:Female Category:Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Multiple genders Category:Universe 986 Category:Universe 999999999 Category:Pages relating to T-Rex